Food and beverages are the common denominator for events to meet with family, socialize with friends, converse in business discussions, and whenever people gather together. The events are commonly parties, picnics, tailgates or catered affairs where seating at tables is limited or not available at all, and attendees are expected to carry their food and beverages as they circulate.
It is very difficult to hold or balance both the plate and beverage container while attempting to eat from the plate or when trying to shake hands while greeting other guests. As such, people will frequently attempt to shuffle the plate and beverage container into one hand, or move to find a location to place the beverage container while they either eat from the plate or greet another person. As a consequence, food, drink or both are typically spilled or misplaced. This leads to mess, waste and diminishes the overall experience for the guest. A need exists for improved low-cost devices for holding a cup and a plate.